As people utilize a variety of computing devices it can be advantageous to adapt to the ways in which people interact with these devices. For example, users are accustomed to manually inputting phone numbers to make a phone call, manually typing an email address to send an email, and manually typing a web address into a web browser to view a web page. However, these tasks are often tedious and time consuming. As such, a variety of methods to save users time have been offered on these devices, such as assigning a phone number to a favorites list and bookmarking a Web address. As technology evolves and as the features and services offered on computing devices expand, the way in which shortcuts and other time saving methods are provided is changing.